garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Fudou
Leo Fudou is a Makai Priest and a Makai Knight who was assigned to assist Kouga after he was inducted into the Senate. He is also the twin brother of Sigma Fudou, who serves as the main antagonist of Garo: Makai Senki. Leo underwent training as a child to inherit the title and armor of L'ord, the Flash Knight'. Character History Events Before Makai Senki Born from a clan whose bloodline inherited the title of Lord, the Flash Knight, both Leo and his twin brother Sigma were already trained to be Makai Knights at a young age, with one destined to inherit the title when they grow up. When Sigma proved to be the more gifted of the two, Leo accepted the idea of his brother being likely the one to become Lord and shifted his focus to become a Makai Priest, with the intention of being his brother's aide when they both eventually grow up as protectors. Around this time, Leo befriended a mute Makai Priestess named Mio. However, when the time came, their father chose Leo over Sigma to become the bearer of the Lord Armor, seeing that the latter did not have the will to become a protector. Enraged, Sigma left their household while Leo eventually completed his Priest training and eventually discovered a way to create a Madou Tool that can aid in destroying Horrors, the Gouryu. All this time, he also appealed to his father to hand the Makai Knight title to his brother. Three years later, when their father had died, Sigma returned and while Leo was happy to hand the title of Lord back to him, his brother had decided to also become a Makai Priest and introduced the plan of creating the Magouryu Idea, a way to permanently destroy all Horrors, while also undermining the nature of the Makai Knights. Leo initially supported Sigma's plans for Idea, with Mio even aiding Sigma in the Magouryu's creation. However, when she found out that thousands of human lives are required as sacrifices to power the gigantic Madou Tool, she tried to stop Sigma from accessing Gyanon's powers and writes a letter to Leo about Sigma's plans. Leo was too late to save Mio from his brother, and seeing as how Sigma has succumbed to darkness, vowed to stop his brother's plans. Garo: Makai Senki Leo first appeared as an already established Makai Priest from the Senate, assigned to be Kouga Saezima's aide, when the latter was promoted as a Senatorial Knight. The two initially started on a rough note when Kouga found out that the Gouryu's AI is powered by a reprogrammed Horror, warning Leo about the dangers of using such methods. Despite the mishap involving a Colt that went berserk, both Knights learned to work well with each other and became an effective team in their missions. Leo's status as Kouga's partner also allowed him to meet some of the Golden Knight's associates, especially with Kaoru Mitsuki, whom he treats kindly and has also developed a close bond with. Leo first showed his skills as a Makai Knight in front Kaoru, when the two were confronted by a Madou Beast, defeating it with a sacred sword. Leo asks Kaoru not to tell anyone about his swordsmanship, especially to Kouga. When Sigma was first unmasked and his face revealed, the Senate thought that Leo had betrayed the Makai Community, due to their uncanny resemblance, and ordered Kouga to apprehend him, though the Makai Knight still had his doubts. Regardless, he still tried to pursue him but was weakened by the effects of the Seal of Destruction. It is here that Leo arrives to confront his brother and was then forced to reveal himself as the Makai Knight Lord, while also revealing his connection with Sigma. Afterward, Leo tries to reason with his brother, but Sigma simply brushes off his pleas. Leo once again confronts Sigma inside the Madou Train and while he tries to hand the Lord Armor to his twin, Sigma simply rejects and disowns Leo as his brother. Left with no choice, Leo fights Sigma, but the fallen priest easily bests his brother and was only defeated when Kouga intervened. Leo would once again battle his brother inside the awakened Magouryu Idea, this time assisted by Wataru Shijima and Rei Suzumura, although they would be knocked back from the giant mechanical beast by a reawakened Gyanon. Leo was one of the Knights that finally destroyed the giant Horror by planning and executing the use of spiritual arrows, using both the powers of Makai Knights and Makai Priests to fell the beast. Leo was also present when a dying Sigma invades the Saezima household and plans to fight his brother, but Kouga stops him since it was his job to "keep his promise to a friend." Garo: Makai Retsuden Leo Fudou appears in Garo: Makai Retsuden in the episode The Path of the Knight, sending Yuna and Cain to an unknown location as a test to see their abilities. He initially bests Cain in battle, with the priest not knowing who he is, and then saves Yuna from the attack of a Tekki. Leo praises the young priestess as worthy of being both a Makai Knight and Makai Priest and asks her to join the Senate. Yuna declines the offer, and Leo leaves, having accepted her answer. Personality Leo is a kind individual and is shown to be caring to any person he meets, especially to Kaoru when they first met, even offering her to come with him when journeying to find a Spirit Beast. He also takes pride with his accomplishments as a Makai Priest, all while still appearing humble among other members of the Makai Community, though he does have a sharp tongue and can appear blunt when being spoken to. However, he is also not above using questionable means to achieve an end, initially having no qualms about Sigma's use of Gyanon to activate Idea, only becoming determined to stop him only after Mio's death. This also showed when he got irritated by Kouga's scolding when the latter learned about the methods to make a Gouryu. Still, he does what he can so that the Makai Community can have all the advantages when it comes to defeating Horrors. Skills and Abilities As a Makai Priest, Leo is widely considered to be a genius and one of the best in the community, with some even calling him "The Second Coming of Amon". He is also a very skilled inventor, having made the Gouryu machine to assist Makai Priests in destroying lower-level Horrors. Leo is also a skilled Makai Knight, as he was chosen to inherit the Lord Armor. He first displayed his abilities when he protected Kaoru from a Madou Beast, slaying it with a mystical sword. He is also able to use spells in battle, such as the teleportation technique that his brother taught him. Still, his tendency to lean more on his priestly methods hindered his abilities as a Knight, as seen when he was often outmatched by Sigma Fudou in their duels and would need assistance from other Makai Knights to defeat larger Horrors and Mechanical Beasts. However, in the events of Garo: Makai Retsuden, Leo is seen to have finally accepted his role as both a Knight and Priest and eventually became powerful enough to quickly destroy a Tekki. Lord, The Flash Knight As a Makai Knight, Leo is given the title of The Flash Knight. '''With this, he can summon and don the Lord Armor'. He does this by holding his Makai Blade with both of his hands, before pointing it up and drawing a circle above him. The circle creates a portal, where the Makai Armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation.' ' Arsenal * Madou Brush/Lord Sword: Leo's primary weapon is his Madou Brush, which he constantly uses as a Makai Priest when summoning spells and making inventions. His brush can then transform into a Makai Blade that he uses in combat. When he transforms into Lord, the blade takes on the form of a Southern-Style Broadsword. * Eruba: Leo's personal Madougu, taking the form of a ring worn on the middle finger, similar to Zaruba. Leo kept her hidden alongside his identity as a Makai Knight. Eruba's personality is that of an old woman. * Colt: Leo's personal Magouryu, Colt is one of the many mechanical beasts he invented to aid Makai Priests in dealing with Horrors. Notes Portrayal * Leo Fudou is portrayed by Ozuno Nakamura Behind the Scenes * ''to be added References Category:Garo: Makai Senki Category:Makai Knight Category:Makai Priests